


hold my hand

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV Third Person, Short, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some angsty drabble that i wrote when i was bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my hand

“I don't want to die,” L says suddenly one night while they're both pretending to sleep and Light’s head is on his shoulder.

Light takes L’s hand in his own and squeezes it, the chain connecting them clinking as he moves. “And you won't,” Light replies softly. “Not if I have any say in it.”

—

“I don't want to kill you,” Light says, the words filled with anguish as he lies in bed with L’s head resting on his chest. He sounds helpless and weak, completely unlike how cold and distant he'd been throughout the past couple of days.

L finds Light’s hand and laces their fingers together. “I know,” L responds simply, quietly.


End file.
